Maiden of no regrets
by Lady Shinobu
Summary: Has she come to take him back? She thought him dead, now she has a chance for redemption..would she take it?Can she really take him way from the happiness he already found?
1. Nightingale

Has she come to take him back? She thought him dead, now she has a chance for redemption..would she take it?Can she really take him way from the happiness he already found?  
  
Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I'm usually terrible at writing so this is to improve my writing skills and to see if I can be wee bit creative. Just wanted to say that I love RK. And I'm a definite Kaoru and Kenshin fan. Hehehe *hint hint* ^.^' hope u can understand the hint. I really wanted to make this dark and dreary but it seem. that I made it into a fic with sum dreary moment. a nostalgic fic..is what I wrote.. I think well don't know till I write it right? Hehehe ok I'll start now :-p  
  
Oh and this takes place perhaps 7 years later (yahiko about 16 or something) hmmm I wanted to make her only a few years older then yahiko. may-haps by 3 years or so. Well, seem weird with 3 years cause then the time line would be all crazy and she ends up with 2 years for doing this but really when it should be 5 years and this is like 7 years in the future adding the 2 years or so that they been together that would be 9years and if it's 9 years yahiko 16?  
  
Argh see very weird...don't pay attention to the time I guess. Hmm maybe 5 years from not *is just rambling now* hahahaha sorry.. I pent up with all these thoughts and I need to develop the charters more I know I know...hmm let see I make lots of typos.please feel free to flame me for them...oh and grammars.definitely the grammar!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
First thing, all characters except for the ones I made up belong to the dude who made rurouni kenshin (I forget names). Okay lets get rolling.  
  
Maiden of No Regrets  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
It was a nice blue day, the sakura floating gently in the wind and the tree branches rustled in the background. It was such a nice day outside and the hoards of women were busily chatting among themselves and flirting with the men outside.  
  
Kiera Matokai sat by the window looking out onto the yard filled with busy workers. Masako Masuki was rebuilding his yard to make it into a beautiful garden with fishponds and scented flowers. It was to be used at an entertainment area for his guest.  
  
A month ago, Masako had picked her and a couple of other girls from a slave train. He bought them many beautiful clothes and jewelry and he trained them to sing, dance and many of the other arts. They knew what he was going to use them for and has given up trying to free themselves.  
  
Masako treated them well, they were never beaten or harmed and they didn't have to lift a single thing. They were pampered, with maids waiting on them hand and foot. They had resigned to their fate and now live life day by day. What could they have done? Escape into poverty and be used by cruel men? At least Masako would take good care of them and prevent the nasties( ohh the very unkind men) from getting to the girls. It was better then some places out there in the world.  
  
They knew what was out there waiting for them; they didn't want to go back. In here they can pretend and enjoy the safety that Masako provided for them. It seemed liked a fair trade to them. Their bodies and charm for that of protection from the world outside.  
  
They already lost everything they held dear when they were sold to the slave trains. Women who made sacrifices for their family and was shunned for it. They couldn't go back now, they could not look into those eyes that watched them grow up or the eyes that regard them with contempt. They were beautiful here, respected, and was to be regard with awe.  
  
Kiera was different from many of the other girls; she had raven dark hair with the loveliest violet eyes on a snow-white face. She was maybe 18 or even 22 no one knew her age for sure. She was a timeless beauty and showed no sign of any age except for being a young woman. She was loud and cheerful but in another manner was quiet and dark. It was like there was two of her.  
  
No one knew how she gotten on the slave train or anything about her past. Like many of the other girls, she lived by the rule of living life day by day. She wasn't going look back at the past or towards the future.  
  
She came on the slave train with a mahogany box and left with it. The box was decorated with sakura and with the words "Sorrow may seems like it last forever but Love overcomes it." Kiera would sit melancholically for hours staring at the words. She kept this box hidden at all times and only took it out on a certain day every month. It was like a reminder of her purpose. Her redemption.  
  
The girls got along with her very well. Kiera taught them a few tricks just in case if there were walking alone on the streets or maybe when the house was open to the public. They would set aside 2 hours a day and work with each other while Kiera taught them. They were good, but none had killed yet. Kiera explained carefully telling them that killing would stain their hands, and only to do so in a necessary situation. She warned them that doing it out of anger or because they were order to would haunt them and the guilt would consume them. They knew that it was wisdom that came from experience.  
  
Kiera made a request to have some money to go out and buy fans. One day she came back with beautifully carved fans. One for each of the girls and she taught them how to hold these special fans and how to use them in emergency. It was like Kiera was training her own personal army of women assassins. These women would have done anything for Kiera, she was good to them and taught them things to protect and defend themselves with.  
  
While Masako was their master and caregiver to dozens of women trained for entertainment, Kiera was their master and friend to the women who were trained to fight. A underground group of women assassins working her Masako nose. Masako had no problem with Kiera teaching them a couple of moves to defend themselves. It made him feel better that it would provide some of the women protection from leering men.  
  
Kiera was Masako favorite. They were friends, and would have never crossed those boundaries. He respected her and thought she was someone not to fall in love with. He loved her, but in a brotherly way. She was a kind hearted person that had never let him down so far. Masako called her his Nightingale because she has the most wondrous voice that could break you heart, but could also make you fall in love all over again. Her voice was magical, it would enthralled the listener and put him or her under Kiera's web of spells.  
  
Masako was a kind man, his past also unknown. He was respected by the women who he took care of and in turn respected them.  
  
They were just unfortunates of fate and couldn't have helped it. He was a handsome man of 28 and was still in his prime. His riches were unknown and there was nothing threatening about him to anyone. He was a good man and was helping those he found. People would come and go from the house; some staying for a few days, weeks or more and even months.  
  
He could have known what Kiera was doing and didn't care or he knew that there was a reason for everything and planned to leave the situation to be. He could have been a silly man who trusted his wards. They knew though that the moment in trouble that Masako would come and save them Masako their superman.  
  
"Kiera! Honey? Where are you?" Yelled Kasumi.  
  
"Hai, I'm in my room Kasumi, What do you want?"  
  
"Well good morning to you too Kiera"  
  
"Morning? It's practically 2 o'clock Kasumi!"  
  
"Hai, but what a wonderful day it is," sigh Kasumi. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us, so?"  
  
"Hai, I will I wanted to buy a new Kimono anyways."  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!" Screamed Kaoru. "I'm going out with Yahiko and I'm taking Kenji with me," said Kaoru while dragging both of them out. Kaoru and kenshin has been married for 6 years and had a little boy name Kenji *freezes frame and points to the chibi kenshin*  
  
Unfortunately, Yahiko still lives with them and well Sano and Megumi has been married for 4 years and had a little girl named Aiya.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin gazed out at the now empty yard and went back to doing the laundry.  
  
"Busu! Kaoru you old hag slow down I can walk for myself you know and you're stretching out Kenji collar." "Why are you in such a hurry anyways busu?"  
  
"What," screamed Kaoru as she punched Yahiko on the side of his face. "Don't call me a hag, squirt!"  
  
"I'm not a squirt, Busu," fired Yahiko. "Squirt!" "Squirt!" "Squirt!" "Hag!" "Hag!" "Hag!" As the two have a screaming match in the middle of the street.  
  
"Let's go Kenji, we'll just leave Yahiko here all by himself," Kaoru said while reaching for Kenji hand. "Mou. Kenji? Where are you Kenji," she yelled scrambling around with Yahiko on her heels.  
  
"Kenji!" They both screamed!  
  
"It's your fault you lost him," they shrieked at each other.  
  
"Thank you miss for they toy," they heard Kenji say and turned around to find a young looking woman holding Kenji's hand.  
  
"Mommy," yelled Kenji. "This nice lady bought me this toy ship."  
  
The young woman turned around and was meeted with shocked expressions. "Hello, my name is Matokai Kiera" (last name first and first name last) she said as she bowed to the strangers.  
  
"This must be your son, I'm happy that you found him."  
  
"My name is Kamiya Kaoru and this is Yahiko," replied Kaoru. "Thank you for looking after my son; I don't know what to do to repay you."  
  
Yahiko was still startle after seeing Kiera. "Hai, Thank you," murmured Yahiko.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner at our place? It would be a nice way to repay you back for saving Kenji," asked Kaoru.  
  
Kenji tugged on Kiera kimono and said happily, "Please come Miss Matokai!"  
  
Kiera gazed at the face of the strangers and not wanting to be rude replied, "Yes".  
  
Kasumi was yelling her name. "Kiera!! Where did you go now?" "I must be going now, where do you live," asked Kiera.  
  
"I lived at the Kamiya Dojo by Dr. Genzia," said Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, I must be on my way now." Kiera moved eloquently down the street towards the group of finely dressed young ladies.  
  
Kaoru jabbed Yahiko in the ribs. "That was very polite of you Yahiko. You just stood there and stared at her."  
  
Yahiko replied irritated, "But did you see her? Man is she." "She seems like a nice person to me. Well lets get going we need to get him before Kenji gets lost again."  
  
HAHAHA?? So how was it? Too much stuff? or too little?? Well you have to wait for the second chapter. Wowie I'm gunna have fun with this one. Feel free to send me comments about this at april_moon28@hotmail.com hehe it's not that bad is it? 


	2. Past Journies Part 1

Thanx for the Review.  
  
Yes there would be more coming and I know that I introduced a new character.yes it would be relevant to sum1 in the kenshin gumi  
  
Disclaimer: If I wanted to own this.. I would.. still not be able to own rurouni kenshin.. money is how u own thing.. and currently.. money is.. Erm.. damn.. that one word. ok basically I have no money and if I did I wouldn't be giving it away.  
  
Maiden of No Regrets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My name is Kiera Matokai, I wasn't always know as Kiera Matokai but that is in the past. I was once a proud samurai daughter destined to be married to some other samurai. I didn't want to so I changed it, leaving behind a tear soaked trail and gaining loneliness. I ran away from home, left my brother by the gate crying and promising I would come back. How I missed those days where we would sit under the tree in our yard and just talk. I still remember the last conversation I had with my brother.  
  
"Where do you think you'll be years from now? When your old and off on your own," he asked me.  
  
I was a bright-eyed child always wishing and hoping. "I'll be married and raising a family," I softly remarked.  
  
I was the daughter of a Samurai; I couldn't possibly do anything else can I?  
  
"I don't want you to go off and get married," he whined. " I want you to be here with me forever with mama and father."  
  
"Hiko!! You know better, I can't live with you and mama and father forever! I have to have my own children and a home of my own," I replied.  
  
In my heart, I knew it was true, that I could never be something else. My games of being a child were over. I was 12 that autumn evening. Ready to enter womanhood but still at my childish ways.  
  
"Sis, you wouldn't forget me would you?"  
  
"I would never forget you Hiko. Someday I will go far away and but I would never forget you, mama, and father. You guys are the most important people to me. Hiko, can you keep a promise?" It broke my heart to ask him this, he was only 8 but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
"Hai," Hiko said.  
  
" I want you to take care of mama and father when I go away."  
  
A knife stabbed through my heart when I said this. I know for sure now that I was going. I wasn't going to be a samurai's daughter or wife. I was going to leave this home of mine and go chase a dream and might end up chasing it all my life.  
  
"Of course I will," Hiko said in his innocent ways. His sister was leaving him, and was now telling him Goodbye.  
  
I grabbed him in a fierce hug and knew that my tears seeped onto his gi.  
  
"Run and tell mama and father I Love them Hiko," I said and turned quickly before he could see the tears.  
  
He left and came back "I'm leaving Hiko, I promise to come back and remember your promise to take good care of mama and father, I said when I hugged him one last time. "I Love you, brother of mine."  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed out of the gate, I can still hear his whimpers and his calls for me to come back. I couldn't turn back now; I was not going to be what society dictates me to be. I was going to create my own life.  
  
I left that day, with the sakuras falling. I left behind Tokyo and my family. People who I might never see again.  
  
I won't go into details, but I joined several different organization and left after learning what I needed to know. Mehan gave my first sword and she helped me make my Taisk. It was beautifully made weapon. A ring linked the sharp fan like pieces together; it was a weapon of multi uses... a discus, darts, and a weapon of art. The rings were covered with brightly covered ribbons and it was made of light material, it seemed like bone and the surface never stained or splinters off. It looked like a normal fan to the untrained eye, but it was deadly.  
  
I learned the art of killing through my years of travel. What else could I haved learned? Being a wife and mother were my worst fear but someone changed that.  
  
It was a nice and sunny afternoon; I had just finish trying out my newly made Taisk. Having been so engrossed in my wonderful Taisk I hit something and tripped. I was dazed for and felt a pair of hands help me up. I stood up to yell at the clumsy stranger for bumping into me but what I saw made me speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and. he bowed his head, but I could still see the beginning of a blush.  
  
It was hard to say anything. My stomach fluttered at the sight of his blush. He had beautiful expressive gray eyes, a nice firm chin and hair as black as the midnight sky. He was tall, not skinny but as if he trained a lot and his clothing was of the usual sort. He was handsome; there was no other way to describe it.  
  
"I 'm okay and really it wasn't your fault but mine," I uttered breathlessly and bowed to him. "My name is Kiera and please accept my apology."  
  
"Hai, My name is Jubin Matokai."  
  
After that day, he courted me. It was wonderful, after practices we would go out to eat and sit by the river to talk. He didn't know about my training though and I didn't know about his. We talked about family what we wanted to do with our life but we never talked about what we did currently. Maybe it would have been better if he told me he was a swordsman or if I told him I was one. But then we would have been lost to each other, I think once I found out I would vanish from sight. So I'm partially glad but sad.  
  
I got my first mission 5 months later after I fallen in love with Jubin. Yes love not some silly child crush but the love that makes you're heart thumps every time you see him. I was only 16 and in love, there was plenty of time left for Jubin and me. That's what I thought until now. They thought I was ready and I knew I was ready too.  
  
"Your first mission is to kill a threat to this organization. You will have to dress up as a Geisha and serve as an entertainment for this mission. Can you do that?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"The group is called Bashun, they are a group of rurouni with excellent swordsmanship. There is to be revolt 3 weeks from now and they been snooping around some of the members home. We need to get rid of them quickly and smoothly. They will be at the Asana for dinner and entertainment. Be careful and successful."  
  
I nodded and went out.  
  
I knew what I had to do, my hand will be stained tonight. My burden is for me to carry and no one to help me with. How was I to do this? Could I do this to him? To me? Life by the sword was often complicated. "Loved ones will fade and disappears but your sword will never fault you." With these words I left my room for the riverbank.  
  
I ran to the river where Jubin was to wait for me. "Jubin I have to tell you something! I don't think we should be together anymore."  
  
It broke my heart when I said that, I had done that before; leaving for my own selfish reason. I couldn't marry him and he deserves to marry someone else. Someone who won't have blood on their hands tonight. A person who is willing to devote their life to him.  
  
He belonged with someone in the sun, not the shadows.  
  
"Why?? What happen Kiera?? I Love You, I was going to ask you to marry me today!" You need to tell me why you're doing this."  
  
It was as if I fell into the cold river water. He was going to ask me to marry him. I slumped down onto my knees and cried my heart out. He tried to comfort me but was in his own emotion. I knew what I had to do was for his own good and mine.  
  
Oh, mother what was I suppose to do now?  
  
We couldn't go like this anymore, with me hiding my secrets from him. Could I ever share his dreams of peace for this era? No, not when I was training. I couldn't possibly give up my training for his love could I? No, I couldn't and I wouldn't. I am not the samurai's daughter anymore; the reason I ran away was that I didn't want to marry.  
  
"No, I don't love you. Get away from me. How could I love someone like you? You're pathetic, all you do is wish and hope for a better future. I need someone who doesn't wish and hope." And with that, I left my Love by the river bank stunned.  
  
It was a nice warm day but I shivered through my bones. Why did I get the feelings that what I just did was the worst thing I could have possibly done.  
  
How do you like it? I'm not finish though, so wait for the second part ^^ Please review.. Pretty please with cherries on top :-p 


	3. Part 2

Hello this is part 2 ^^ please please review.it would help a lot. I swear!!! Hehehe this is about kiera and what she did before she err...met Kaoru and Yahiko ^^ I swear there is a plot to all this... unless you already found out the plot since it's probably so obvious in part 1 of journey. Oh yeah italics are thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters.. except kiera.. and who ever I feel like making up. Is that alright with you?  
  
Maiden of No Regrets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to happen to me? He needs to find someone better, at least someone who won't be killing for the first time tonight, She thought to herself. She calmly wiped her tears with her Kimono and went back home.  
  
"I won't think of this now, I have to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. She took out her Taisk and cleaned it with the violet cloth.  
  
"This is the first time you'll be used to kill tonight," she said rubbing the dull edge of the Taisk against her cheek.  
  
A lone tear creeped its way down her cheek and stained the unscratched surface of the Taisk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the private dinner room was a boisterous crowd. You can hear the laughter of many men and clicks of chopsticks against the bowls.  
  
Kiera carried the bottles of sake while trying to adjust her ribbon back into place. Everything was going fine, the mistress nodded at her and let her into the room. There was perhaps 25 men in the room like she was told. They all had their sword against their shoulder or left beside them like any moment now they would be attack. These were very smart men and always seem to be on the alert. This wasn't going to be very easy.  
  
@#@#@# JUBIN  
  
The panel slip open and a beautiful geisha slid into the room carrying the tray of sake with elegance. She wore an off the shoulder kimono in the color of blue and gray. Her hair was piled up on her hair and in it laid a discreet butterfly pin. It took was also of gray and blue. Her lips were painted red and her skin covered in rice powder. She was small boned but not of the dainty sort. She seem like a strong woman, just like Kiera. His Kiera, oh how he wished he would have ran after he that earlier but it was too late. She was gone in a dust of cloud before he pulled out of his misery. The Geisha reminded him so much of Kiera. The way she moved and the quick smile.  
  
Tonight his friends were particularly noisy as if they knew that Kiera had turned him down. They knew that he was going to ask her to be his betrothed today and had planned this dinner for them. When he came back dejectedly, they had pulled him to this dinner instead of letting him drown in his own sorrows.  
  
"Hey, Missy!" "Can I please get some more sake?" A friend of his cried out in his deep throated voice.  
  
"I don't know why you're drinking so much. I should be the one dead drunk, you're not the one that got dumped," Jubin said irritably.  
  
"Don't take it out on me just because she decided you weren't good enough for her Jubin." Tomah said, while the geisha poured him some sake and quickly moved to the other members of the group.  
  
Jubin growled, "Shaddup, you jerk!! I thought you were my friend, you're suppose to cheer me up, not pissed me off."  
  
"Jubin you are being such a baby, if you want her that bad then tell her so and see what she says. If she still dumps ya then hehe you and her were never meant to be. Who wants a wife that cares only about how much you have in your money pouch (ack for lack of better words)."  
  
"Right!! I'll go talk to her tomorrow and see if she'll take me back while I crawl on my knees and beg her."  
  
"Ehh?? Yeah you CAN do that too."  
  
"Ugh, forget it I'll try to convince her to marry me, just you watch."  
  
Never said you couldn't Jubin.  
  
They got back to being pals again and started fighting over the food. Jubin forgetting about the Geisha.  
  
#@#@ Kiera  
  
The too men were still arguing after she pored her second bottle of sake. She had gotten a good look of the man called Tomah but the other man was hidden by her bangs. He sounded familiar but she shrugged it off.  
  
It was time for the entertainment, most of the men were drunk and the other had let their guard down. It was time to move and fast.  
  
She took out her Taisk with a swished and some of the men looked about in alarm. When they saw she had pulled out a colorful fan they had calmed down. The room silently calmed down and they waited for her to start the dance.  
  
She open the Taisk and it flutter out in a tinkle of bells. The ribbons adorning it hid the sharp blades so it looked like an ordinary fan.  
  
She began the dance, telling the story of a woman who lost her lover in a battle. It illustrated the woman-waving goodbye to her lover. The woman was wasting away waiting for him to come back, only to find out that he had died in the battle. She grieved for him at first and went on with her life. One day she couldn't stand the empty spot beside her anymore. She then jumped into the river to join her beloved. The final scene was of her lover coming back and finding the grave of his lover. Her lover left with another woman, never looking back at the woman who died for him.  
  
It was beautifully done and most of the men that were awake were awestruck by the performance. Kiera had done it as if she too had been through this very story. But here she was in the flesh not dead.  
  
She took the chance while she still had it. She pulled out the colorful ribbon and with that swung her Taisk at the men. The sharp blades separated from each other and rammed into the men throat. She had only killed 12 of them.  
  
The round disc returned to her and she flung it again while it bounced around the room killing and not stopping. She pulled out her sword from the screen behind her as 2 rushed at her with their sword.  
  
She ripped off the bottom of her skirt showing a couple of daggers. She blocked the first attack and kicked the man into the other man charging at her. She quickly buried her sword into 1 of them and turned around. She used her sword at the charging man and gutted him like a fish. His blood staining the front of her kimono  
  
A bottle of sake was thrown at her and using her sword, she knocked it but the contents of the sake running down her face. She felt the rice powder run off her face and pulled one of the Taisk blades out of the dead man's throat. She threw it at the man nearest to her and heard him fall down with a slump.  
  
Her disc was still bouncing around the room and there were 7 men left. She didn't know what to do now, suddenly 4 of them rushed at her and having no choice she charged and cleanly cut the men.  
  
They fell to the floor and just to make sure the shoved the sword through their chest one by one. They were drunk anyways, she thought to herself. They won't feel much of the pain.  
  
She looked up at the remaining men as one of them escaped. It was just one she thought to herself. What can he do?  
  
She caught her discus and hanged it back on her belt. She would retrieve the blades later. There was only 2 men left now, it was the man Tomah and. No It couldn't be. Jubin!  
  
He apparently recognized her too. He stared at her in shock and whispered.  
  
Kiera?  
  
Kiera? Tomah asked. What was she suppose to do now? She had to kill them she knew that but she couldn't. She loved Jubin and this was never suppose to happen. Her training came to her and her eyes turned a dark black. These were just men, there was plenty more of them in the world.  
  
She slowly moved into her stance. "It is time for your death. Prepare yourself for you will only have one."  
  
She rushed forward and slashed Jubin with such speed he could barely react to defend himself.  
  
Tomah charged her and used his sword to slash her shoulder. It was her first sword wound. It wouldn't be her last. She disappeared and left them in alert before she appeared behind Tomah and used her sword to slash his shoulder. She then forced the sword into his shoulder and pulled it down his back as if he was carving turkey.  
  
Satisfied with her handy work she turned to Jubin.  
  
"What are you doing Kiera?"  
  
"My job", she sneered at him.  
  
I thought you were the sweetest and innocent person I ever met. How could you do such a thing and kill all these men? Why did you kill them?"  
  
" I was order too, and I did. It's as simple as that."  
  
You Bitch, you were probably tricking me all along. Deceiving me that first day we met till now. SO what was I? Your pawn in this sick killing of yours? Getting to the group using me? I can't believe I fell for it."  
  
Trying to hold the tears back and letting her bangs fall over her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's all you were a pawn. Every whisper of endearment you made to me was laughable. Each touch disgusting. I'm glad it's over so now I don't have to see you're revolting face anymore. Get ready to die my dear beloved."  
  
She slowly collected her Taisk blade while collecting herself and attaching it back to the discus. Why was he here? Why do I have to kill him. Oh mother I have to kill him, my love. How could I do such a thing.  
  
She turned around and saw Jubin in a battle stance. Here we go.  
  
They both charge and with an unexpected move she jumped behind Jubin and slashed her Taisk into his back. It dig into him and she pulled it out, sending out a shower of blood. He fell to the floor and his blood mingles with a tear stained on the shiny surface. She knew he was dead because she had laced the Taisk with poison. She dropped the Taisk and it clatter to the floor forgotten.  
  
@#@#@# Kiera I got to my knees and cradled his head in my arms. He was still breathing and I quietly whispered in his ears. I Love you too Jubin. More than you can dream of. I rocked myself while still holding him against me. I slowly laid his body down on the ground. I pulled out my butterfly pin and rest it on top of his body. I kissed him for the last time and stood up. His blood had seeped into the ribbon of the Taisk and the stain is still there. A mahogany box was found next to his things. There was a note in the box that was address to me:  
  
Kiera I love you so much and I want to present you with this box for your fan. The box will always protect the fan. Like how, no matter what, I will always protect and love you.  
  
I kept it to remind me of his love and mines and the stain so that I would never forget that he is a part of me always. I quietly left the dinner room.  
  
I took my beloved last name even though we never married. So now, I was known as Kiera Matokai and that day I left my training and travel through Japan. I stilled killed but with every death, there was aching pain in my heart. I was also wounded the night I killed Jubin. He had made a deep slash in my heart that still bleeds.  
  
How was it?? Good I hope. This is just a lil background info on Kiera, Poor poor girl. Please review I need you to review.. heheh thanx for the people who reviewed :-p 


	4. Oo

Hi, again.there was a problem so I had to.delete the story. And here it is now. Back and another chapter included. Please review!! I had reviews but, well I deleted the story so no more reviews. I would appreciate it if you would review it though.Flames are ok...hehehehe but remember I'm only human. Compliments and suggestion would be nice though. Way nicer than flames.Well catch you people later when the chapter ends or something. Hmm I wonder..  
  
No regrets, not even leaving Hiko and my parents, not even after killing my beloved, not even, what happen to me now.  
  
What interesting people I met today. A mother who lost her child and a young man perhaps the mother's brother gaping at me. Kenjii was the little boys name I think, he looks so unlike his mother, who has black hair and deep blue eyes. Yet, there were similar aspects of the face that resembles the mother. How I long for a family and tonight is my chance to see one. ~¤~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~¤~  
  
"Busu," you should let Kenshin cook so you don't at least embarrass yourself.  
  
"What did you say you little brat? You are so lucky I'm a mature older women now or I would have hit you with my bokken," she said as she flipped her long black hair.  
  
"Anyways, Kenshin already started dinner so you don't have to worry about my cooking tonight, I don't know about tomorrow though."  
  
"Mama," Kenjii cried while tugging on the apron over her Kimono. "She's here mama, do I invite her in?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Kenjii I thought you knew your manners better, well what are you doing standing there Yahiko? Invite her in."  
  
"Hag," Yahiko grumbled as he walked out to the gates and open them for their guest.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Matokai," Yahiko said while bowing to the stunning looking woman.  
  
"Am I too early? I wasn't sure I would have time to find it so I went out earlier than was expected too." She nervously wrapped her hand behind her back fearing they didn't like her.  
  
No, it's ok. Kenshin just finished cooking dinner," Kaoru said and covering her mouth. She had just let it slipped out that her husband cook.  
  
"It's not, like he cooks every night and that I can't cook. He likes to cook, No, what I mean is it's his turn to cook," Kaoru said as she try to hide that fact that Kenshin does all the cleaning and housework.  
  
"Hai, I understand." She bowed hello to Kaoru and then saw an incredible sight. A mass of red hair that shadowed his eyes, a scarred cheek, and a pink Gi. He lifted his head and there was a flashed of violet in his eyes, in fact he had violet eyes. After all these years, the Rorouni still looked the same.  
  
"This is my husband."  
  
"Kenshin," Kiera said.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said in confusion.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked without hesitation.  
  
"Oro, Kenshin murmured.  
  
"Hai, we do," Kiera said. Well at least I do.  
  
OMG is this chapter short or is it just me. Well I have to take a shower. I got bored while waiting for the shower so I decided to err.write ^^ how very weird of me. Well don't worry.. I'm planning to add more to this chapter.  
  
In addition, I hope this would hold you over for a bit, while find out a way how to introduce Kiera knowing Kenshin thing. HAHAHA this is going to be big.  
  
Did Kenshin leave Kiera pregnant? Ran away from Kiera love? What the hell happen between these twos that for some reason Kenshin doesn't seem to remember? Wait and read.. Review 


End file.
